


Early Morning Thoughts.

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [7]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Copy briefly dwells on the Relationship between him and Robert on a restless night.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Early Morning Thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is yet another of my famous 100 Word Sprints.. This is something that I threw together some time ago. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you would like to know more, follow this simple link:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_100_Word_Sprints_Collection

I lay awake, a storm brewing outside tonight. I didn't pay attention, my thoughts were elsewhere. 

Things were strange between us. One moment we were fine, the next he was closing himself off from me.

He was still working on himself and I understood, but it still hurt. He wanted the best for me and he thought he wasn't. He of course was wrong. He was all that I needed and more. But I know he won't change his mind. 

My eyelids are heavy as I press myself against him, letting sleep claim me after several restless nights without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I threw together. Hope everyone Enjoys :)


End file.
